


A Different Twist

by kathrikat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Evil, Gen, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill possesses Dipper and decides to keep the meat suit for as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this longer with more parts, but I think it's fine the way it is. Rated T for blood from a splinter, and demonic possession.

The eye inside his rotting minds opens, peeks a glance at the new world around him. It is dead. The ultraviolet rays on the flowers are decreasing. The sun in the sky is not longer a shade that reflects him. Sweet melodies have become the worlds last minor hymns. Gravity Falls' last minor hymns. The way they are played reminds Bill of the days he used to play the piano. Young hands twitch at his side, trying to recount the order, but alas they are lost to him. Immortality doesn't guarantee great memories.

The meat suit he now wears, whines in complaints, rattling on about how he promised this or he promised that. If the kid couldn't see this coming a mile away, he guessed he wasn't as smart as he thought. A piercing sensation ripples through his right ring finger and he winces at the pain. A small stick of wood protrudes outward.

_A splinter._

He flicks the small pawn and laps at the red fluid that rushes out. Iron fills his mouth. Bill doesn't like he taste, but blood isn't a sensation he gets to experience everyday. The boy flinches. It's quite exquisite. Stealing bodies has always painful or exquisite. And living in them were always exquisite, even when painful.

Bill supposed it was this way for humans, too.

He squints at the flames that now engulf his hands. Well, they're not technically _his_ hands, but he controls them as of now, and that just about justified it for Bill.

Being in control was all that ever mattered.

Now, here he sat, ruler of this town, soon to be dimension. His flesh prison strikes an adrenaline rush at the thought of it and Bill is flushed with ecstasy. He catches a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror and smiles. Bloody and battered.

It's not the body,  only him. He can see himself deep down in the flesh he's taken. Eye bloodshot, hands trembling like a dog. He convulses with power. The whining that once pricked at the back of him has finally vanished, and he chuckles. It's a chuckle that rises and becomes louder and louder until there is nothing but cackling. Only cackling that resonates throughout the fearamid. Only longing bubbles up his newly found skin. Remorselessness tickles the back of his new spine, and still he laughs. Everything shakes around him.

Contentment in betrayal. 

A world, lost.

 


End file.
